


100 Words: Michael Bishop / Nikita Mears

by KairouWatoshimi



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9042137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairouWatoshimi/pseuds/KairouWatoshimi
Summary: A collection of unrelated drabbles centering around Michael Bishop and Nikita Mears told in 100 words. No more, no less.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **AU after Michael gets his hand cut off but never gets it replaced. He just gets better and better robot hands, I guess.**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Birkhoff tells Michael about the improvements to his latest robot hand.

“...and if you touch the thumb to the intermediate phalanx of your middle finger, you turn on vibrate mode.”

Michael paused at that. “Vibrate mode?” he repeated, unsure if he was hearing correctly. “Why in the world would I need _vibrate mode?”_

Birkhoff squinted at him like he was stupid. “Really, dude?” he asked in such a tone that Michael was even beginning to _feel_ stupid. He pointedly slide his gaze to Nikita—who was toweling off after her spar—before turning back to Michael and waggled his eyebrows.

It clicked. “Oh,” Michael intoned, looking down at his new hand.

_Well, then._


End file.
